Ron Weasley and the Diamond of Gryffindor
by Charmgirl89
Summary: Ron encounters a girl with an extrodenary personality. He soon falls head over hills in love with her. But the Dark Lord knows what lies beneath this fifteen-year-old. Ron must defeat Lord Voldemort to save the love of his life. Please R&R!
1. Looking Back at Humiliation

Chapter # 1: Looking Back at Humiliation  
  
Ron Weasley woke up on his four-poster bed. He was a tall fifteen year old boy with red hair and green blue eyes. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was now into his fifth year. Ron looked around his dormitory and didn't see anyone else. He was the last person to wake up. He groaned and sat up on his bed, the sun shining bright on his red hair. He got dressed and went down to the Gryffindor common room. There he met up with his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They smiled as he sat down beside them.  
  
"Good morning, Ron," Hermione greeted him as he sat down.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. "You know, because of the-"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. yeah I slept fine. Besides, she didn't mean anything to me at all. It's not like she'd ever go out with a clueless guy like me."  
  
Ron had just got his heart broken by Fleur Delacour. Naturally, he tired to get a date with her. He had asked her the previous night but she did not accept his invention. Ron was left heart broken and dumbfounded. Fleur had rejected him right in front of his friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Now, Ron wouldn't hear the end of this one. They always made fun of Ron every time he did something stupid. Hermione looked at him and then at Harry.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked Ron, who stared blankly into the fire place.  
  
Ron looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm perfectly. fine." He gave a sigh and stood up. "I'm going to take a walk. See you later."  
  
With that, Ron left the common room without a glance back at his friends. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Both were worried about their friend's feelings. They had never seen Ron acting this way before.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron walked along a corridor on the third floor. His mind not set on where he was going, but on his vision of the previous night. Even thinking about it was making him blush a furious red around his cheeks. He put his hands on his face, to hide the embarrassment of the answer she gave him. He shuddered and looked at his feet. Ron was always going to be the sidekick, while his best friend got all the girls. Harry asked Cho Chang out on a date and made it seem so easy for Ron to do. So, like a dummy, Ron tired it on the one girl he had a major crush on. It wasn't a pretty sight for Ron to picture over and over again. While thinking about that, he didn't realize where he was going and bumped into a girl carrying a lot of books. 


	2. Ron Meets Catalina

Chapter #2: Ron Meets Catalina  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl. "I'm terribly sorry. It - It's my entire fault. I wasn't watching were I was going."  
  
Ron rubbed his head and gave a smile.  
  
"It's all right, really," replied Ron, helping the girl gather her books. "It's my fault too. My head was in the clouds. Heh."  
  
The girl gave a half smile. Ron, looking at her, saw that she had light red hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She tucked her red hair behind her left ear. She shrugged her shoulders in a cute and girlie way. Ron also noticed that on her Hogwarts robes she wore, an easily visible Gryffindor badge was seen.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron blushed. "Just to let you know."  
  
"I'm -"  
  
But she was interrupted by a voice that sounded mean and nasty.  
  
"Catalina!" screamed a girl's voice. She marched over to the girl and Ron. "I send you to fetch my books and instead I find you talking to this boy." She shot an ugly glare at Ron.  
  
Catalina, the girl, looked at her feet and didn't glance up at the girl. The girl had silver blonde hair that went down to her waist and dark cold gray eyes. She was none other that Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I - I'm sorry, Pansy," said Catalina, quietly. "I was walking and then I accidentally bumped into-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Catalina," Pansy snapped at Catalina, making her shut her mouth easily and quickly. Pansy then turned to Ron. "And who are you?"  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Whatever," said Pansy, putting up her hand to silence Ron. "Catalina. Remember our little deal: You work for me until your uncle gets back on his feet. Is that clear?"  
  
Catalina nodded, sadly. Ron looked at Catalina and then shot a cold glare at Pansy, who didn't seem to notice Ron.  
  
"Good, then move!" demanded Pansy, and she started to head to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Catalina bit her lower lip and almost looked like she was about to cry. But she didn't. She held back her tears and turned to Ron. Ron gave a half smile as she did him in return.  
  
"Uh, see you in the common room sometime?" asked Ron, shyly.  
  
Catalina smiled. "Yes."  
  
Catalina and Ron gazed into each other's eyes for a moment or two and then their attraction was broken by Pansy's screeching voice.  
  
"CATALINA!"  
  
Catalina jumped and almost dropped the books again. She held the books tightly in her arms and looked at Ron.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Catalina ran to catch up with Pansy, who was telling Catalina the errands that she still needed to accomplish. Ron stared at Catalina's back and sighed.  
  
"Bye," he whispered as she disappeared out of sight. 


End file.
